The number of people diagnosed with cancer has significantly increased. Of special interest are individuals diagnosed with androgen-dependent disorders, such as prostate cancer, and estrogen-dependent disorders, such as breast cancer since such diagnoses are increasing in number at an alarming rate.
Prostate cancer is currently the most common non-skin cancer and the second leading cause of cancer-related death in men after lung cancer. The primary course of treatment for patients diagnosed with organ-confined prostate cancer is usually prostatectomy or radiotherapy. Not only are these treatments highly invasive and have undesirable side effects, such localized treatments are not effective on prostate cancer after it has metastasized. Moreover, a large percent of individuals who receive localized treatments will suffer from recurring cancer.
Additionally, breast cancer incidence in women has increased from one out of every 20 women in 1960 to one out of every eight women in 2005. Moreover, it is the most common cancer among white and African-American women. Similar to treating prostate cancer, most options for women diagnosed with breast cancer are highly invasive and have significant side-effects. Such treatments include surgery, radiation and chemotherapy.
Hormone therapy is another treatment option for individuals diagnosed with prostate or breast cancer. Hormone therapy is a form of systemic treatment for prostate or breast cancer wherein hormone ablation agents are used to suppress the production or block the effects of hormones, such as estrogen and progesterone in the body, which are believed to promote the growth of breast cancer, as well as testosterone and dihydrotestosterone, which are believed to promote the growth of prostate cancer. Moreover, hormone therapy is less invasive than surgery and does not have many of the side effects associated with chemotherapy or radiation. Hormone therapy can also be used by itself or in addition to localized therapy and has shown to be effective in individuals whose cancer has metastasized.
Even though hormone therapy is less invasive and can be used on more advanced stages of cancer, some individuals administered current hormone therapy treatments may not show a significant response or may not show any response at all to such treatments. Additionally, some patients treated with current hormone therapy treatments may also suffer from relapsing or recurring cancer. Currently, such refractory cancer patients are left with very few treatment options.
Despite the progress made in the treatment of cancer, there remains a need for more effective ways to treat cancer such as, but not limited to, prostate cancer and breast cancer. Additionally, there is a need for effective anti-cancer treatment options for patients who are not responding to current anti-cancer treatments. Also, there is a need for effective anti-cancer treatment options for patients whose cancer has recurred.